jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Ramsay
William George Ramsay ("Bill" or "Rams;" born 12 January 1929, Centralia, Washington) is an American jazz saxophonist and band leader based in Seattle. In 1997, he was inducted into the Seattle Jazz Hall of Fame, the top of eight Golden Ear Award categories presented annually since 1990 by the Earshot Jazz Society of Seattle. Ramsay performs on all the primary saxophones – soprano, alto, tenor, and baritone – as well as clarinet (his boyhood instrument), and bass clarinet. Performance affiliations Current * Ramsay has been a member of the Seattle Repertory Jazz Orchestra since its founding in 1995.[http://www.earshot.org/Publication/pub/07march.pdf Harvey Siders, The Call Him "Rams," pg. 6, Earshot Jazz (Seattle), March 2007] * He is the co-leader, with Milton Edwin Kleeb (born 1919), of a ten piece jazz band based in Seattle – the Ramsay-Kleeb Big Band. The band plays the music of Miles Davis, Gil Evans, and Gerry Mulligan Past * Alto sax in the Buddy Morrow Band in the early 60s * Bari sax in the Maynard Ferguson Band * Lead alto sax in the Ray McKinley Band * Tenor sax in the Benny Goodman Octet * Bari sax in the Count Basie Orchestra for two years; Ramsay was hired in April 1984, three weeks before Basie died, to sub for Johnny C. Williams (born 1941), who had been hospitalized; Ramsay got the call from Basie’s road manager, Sonny Cohn; Bobby Mitchell had recommended Ramsay to Basie after having heard him with the Benny Goodman Band * Bari in the Duke Ellington Orchestra * Toured with Les Brown, Frank Wess & Sweets Edison Band, Grover Mitchell's New York All Star Orchestra, Dennis Mackrel Jazz Orchestra, and Frankie Capp's "Juggernaut." * Performed with the bands of Thad Jones, Cab Calloway, Mel Lewis, Gene Harris, and Quincy Jones * In the 1980s, Ramsay led his own big band that performed Sundays at Parnall’s Jazz Club in Seattle Selected discography As leader * Ramsay-Kleeb Band, “Red” Kelly's Heros, C.A.R.S. Productions (Los Angeles) (Ramsay arranges, plays alto & clarinet, co-directs) (1997) : Note: In the 1980s, Ramsay played tener sax with Thomas "Red" Kelly’s quintet (jazz bass; 1927–2004),[http://www.redkelly.org Red Kelly Collection, Tacoma Public Library] Carl Fontana (trombone), David H. Stetler (drums; 1923–2002),[http://community.seattletimes.nwsource.com/archive/?date=20020210&slug=stetlerobit10m Aydrea Walden, David Stetler, 79, Deft Drummer Proud to Call Seattle Home, February 10, 2002] and Donald Wing Chan (piano; born 1941)Carol Beers, Si! Si! Segovia on Stage Tonight, Seattle Times, pg. D2, col. 1, February 19, 1981 As arranger * Jay Thomas with the Cedar Walton Trio, Easy Does It, Discovery (1984) :: Trombone orchestration by Ramsay As sideman * Frank Wess–Harry Edison Orchestra, Dear Mr. Basie Concord Jazz (1989) * Grover Mitchell Orchestra, Hip Shakin’, Ken Music (1990) (see audio link below) : also on Ken Music (Japan) & Ken/Passport (Germany) * Jay Thomas, 360 Degrees (Ramsay plays alto, tenor, and is arranger) Hep Jazz (1990) * Mel Torme with the Frank Wess Orchestra, Live at the Concord Jazz Festival, August 17, 1990, Concord Jazz * The Frank Wess Orchestra, Entre Nous, Live "Kan-i Hoken Hall", Tokyo, Japan, November 11, 1990 Concord Jazz * Becca Duran with the Jay Thomas Group, Hide & Seek, Discovery Records (1991) * Bud Shank, Lost Cathedral, (1995) * Seven Sensational Saxophones – Fujitsu-Concord 26Th Jazz Festival, Jesse Davis, Gary Foster, Bill Ramsay, Ken Peplowski, Chris Potter, Frank Wess, and Rickey Woodard (1994) * Edmonia Jarrett, Live Live Live, recorded at Triad Studios, Redmond, Washington (1996) * Jan Stentz, Forever, MNOP Records (1999) * Seattle Repertory Jazz Orchestra, SRJO Live, Origin Records (recorded in Seattle, 29 March 1997, released 2002) * Mel Tormé, Two Darn Hot: A Night at the Concord Pavilion/Live at the Fujitsu-Concord (2002) * Pete Christlieb, For Heaven's Sake, C.A.R.S. Productions (Los Angeles) (1999) * Jon Belcher & Savoy Swing, Till Tom Special, Irrational Behavior Productions (1999) * Charlie May All Star Big Band Plays the Arrangements of Gaylord Jones (2001) * Lance Buller, Let the Good Times Roll (2002) * Stephanie Porter, Mood Swings (2003) * Phil Kelly & the NW Prevailing Winds, Convergence Zone, Origin Records (2003) * Seattle Repertory Jazz Orchestra, Sacred Music of Duke Ellington, Origin Records (live performances at University Christian Church, Seattle 2001–2005, released 2006) * Phil Kelly & the SW Santa Ana Winds, My Museum, Origin Records (2006) * Bud Shank, Awakening (2006) * Jimmy Heath & the Seattle Jazz Orchestra, Endless Search, Origin Records (2010) * Phil Kelly & The Northwest Bouncing Beagles, Ballet of the Bouncing Beagles, Origin Records (2009) * Stix Hooper, Many Hats (2010) * Primo Kim Villaruz, Make it Right, R.K.K. Productions, Inc. (Bothell, Washington) (2010) * Milt Kleeb Octet, Something if Nothing Else, Pony Boy Records (2011) Unpublished * Bill Ramsay & the Hipshaker Big Band, Thaddeus, unpublished live recording at Tula’s (2004)[http://lists.jazzweek.com/pipermail/jazzproglist/2004-December/001994.html Playlists: Jazz After Hours www.jazzafterhours.org] Filmography * A Tribute to Count Basie, filmed at Kan-i Hoken Hall, Tokyo, November 11, 1989 (film for television) :Personnel: Harry "Sweets" Edison, Joe Newman, Snooky Young, Al Aarons, Ray Brown, trumpet; Al Grey, Benny Powell, Grover Mitchell, Michael Grey, trombone; Marshall Royal, Curtis Peagler, alto sax; Frank Wess, tenor sax, flute; Billy Mitchell, tenor sax; Bill Ramsay, baritone sax; Ronnell Bright, piano; Ted Dunbar, guitar; Eddie Jones, acoustic double bass; Gregg Fields, drums. * Fujitsu Concord Jazz Festival, filmed at Kan-i Hoken Hall, Japan, November 11, 1990 (film for television) : Personnel: Ray Brown, Pete Minger, Joe Newman, Snooky Young, trumpet; Arthur Baron, Grover Mitchell, Dennis Wilson, Douglas Purviance, trombone; Bill Ramsay, Curtis Peagler, alto sax; Frank Wess, tenor sax, flute; Billy Mitchell, tenor sax; Babe Clarke, baritone sax; Tee Curson, piano; Ted Dunbar, guitar; Eddie Jones, acoustic double bass; Dennis Mackrel, drums, Mel Torme, vocal, drums.[http://www.lastudiomusicians.org/Jazz%20on%20Screen.pdf David Meeker, Jazz on the Screen: A Jazz & Blues Filmography 5th Ed., pg. 433, Library of Congress, 2005] * Diane Schuur: Live from Seattle - With Maynard Ferguson and His Big Bop Nouveau Band (2006) Service in the U.S. Armed Forces From September 28, 1948, to June 25, 1952, Ramsay served in the U.S. Army. He ended his tour with an honorable discharge.Veterans' Affairs, Department of, Korean War Era Veterans' Bonus Claims, 1955–1960 Family Parents : William George Ramsay was born in Washington to William Mathew Ramsay (1902–1969) and Edna Mae ( Forsythe; surname at death – Skramstad; 1902–1999). William and Edna were married October 22, 1921, in Lewis County, Washington. Edna remarried Thorvald N. Skramstad (1903–1989) in Centralia, Washington on March 26, 1972. Sister : Bill Ramsay had one sister, Gloria Phyllis Ramsay (1923–2003), who, in 1946, married Tim Clarence Oconnell (1918–2008). Spouse : Bill married Lillian ( Frankie; born 1931). Daughter & musical son-in-law : Bill and Lillian have a daughter, Jane Susan Ramsay (born 1952), who, in 1992, married Daniel Jesse Marcus (born 1958). Dan plays trombone, tuba, and percussion. He has toured with the Ray Charles and Woody Herman Orchestras, among others. He performed for a number of years at Teatro Zinzanni and now appears regularly with the Ramsay-Kleeb Big Band, the Big Bad Groove Society and the Type A! Funk Band. He also is an arranger. Audio & video links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqLX4hIQjro Bill Ramsay, Playing with Mingus & Monk – backstage before the Monk & Mingus concert, Seattle Repertory Jazz Orchestra] * Diane Schuur - Live From Seattle: With Maynard Ferguson And His Big Bop Nouveau (Ramsay playing bari) * The Grover Mitchell New York All-Star Orchestra, featuring Frank Wess and Doug Lawrence on tenors (Ramsay on bari in the sax section) References External links * Seattle Repertory Jazz Orchestra official website Category:Arrangers Category:Saxophonists